


Unsealed

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [22]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: He might have plenty of patience for deep cover missions, but he really hates the parties sometimes





	Unsealed

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** naughty

Alec’s POV

He hates formal meals like this, he thinks as he watches the many ‘important’ people and their foolish games. If he didn’t need the general alive he would have already killed the man and moved on. Unfortunately, he needs the man alive just a little while longer, just until the eclipse next month so he can drain him, and his entire network dry.

The problem is, he doesn’t have the required Key to do so.

It’s been almost a decade of him trying to figure out how to get the Key, trying to get the idiot to trust him enough to reveal it. He feels as if he is no closer now than he was back then when his lover and partner blew him up.

Stop that, he grumbles at himself, no thinking about James right now.

When the crowd slowly goes quiet, he wonders why, there must be something going on. He better turn his attention to it in order to find out what that is.

Four massive men are escorting or guarding, possibly both, a hooded figure who is silently making their way through the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed and honored guests,” Ourumov calls out, drawing everyone’s attention as he joins the hooded figure and guards, “I would like to present my nephew, Yakov Ignatievich Ourumov.”

Yakov slowly pushes his hood back, revealing wild black curls, pale cream skin, and flashing eyes behind thin glasses. His outfit looks like something out of the middle ages, rather than a modern article of clothing. Slowly the teenager scans the room, stopping briefly on him as if deciding something.

“Let the festivities begin!” The general declares, excitement rushing through the crowd.

He’s definitely missing something.

For a time the guards stay close to the younger man, one by one he watches as Yakov touches their wrists, their eyes flashing white for a moment before all four stay where they are as he walks away from them.

He doesn’t know where the intriguing young man goes, until a few minutes later when he decides to take a break from all of the posturing on the balcony and finds him perched on a railing.

“It took you long enough, Alec Trevelyan,” Yakov murmurs almost affectionately, much to his confusion and unease. “I’m not a threat to you. In fact,” there is something almost mischievous about how he continues, “you could say I am what you have been looking for.”

He goes predator still, studying the young man now that they are far closer together.

Amber gray eyes meet his dead on, studying him as closely as he is studying Yakov.

“You may call me Q,” it’s a soft purr, “Come, we have much to discuss.”

Only the dark haired man doesn’t move, only offers a hand, watching and waiting to see what his response will be.

In the space between one breath and the next, he makes his decision, closing his fingers firmly around the offered hand. The world spins around them, a moment later they are in a rather lavish bedroom suite.

“Feel free to get comfortable,” Q advises him as he unfastens the heavy travel robe and hangs it up, giving him an even better view of the handmade cloth and clothing covering his slender form.

“I thought you are Ourumov’s nephew,” he remarks, cocking one eyebrow in question even as he starts unbuttoning his jacket.

“Legally I am,” the dark haired man replies, watching him with changing vibrant eyes, “However I have long known that someday I would drain the whole lot of them of their gifts, leaving most crippled or dead. I’ve been waiting however.”

Q’s fingers are lightly plucking the small strings holding his clothing closed and slowly opening the,

“For what?” he queries, eyes locked on the smooth flesh that is slowly being revealed.

“You,” that sends a thrill of energy through him. “And him to be stupid enough to break my Seal.”

Seal? He repeats in his head questioningly, trying to determine what seal that is. He’s a siphon, but not an actual mage. That’s one of those words that can have several different meanings depending on the situation.

He’s distracted from that train of thought by the shirt ending up on the back of a chair, leaving Q’s back and chest bare. There are tattoos covering his slender form. Most are runic but some are images.

He blinks, watching as one of the tattoos moves, changing how it’s positioned on the younger man’s body and seeming to watch him.

“Don’t mind them, I don’t generally let them get seen by outsiders,” the dark haired man tells him as he tugs a plain t-shirt over his head, “Now then, we should discuss what’s going to happen at the Eclipse. Then see where things go from there.”

The way Q’s eyes rake over him, gives him a pretty good idea where he’d like to go. Truthfully, that seems like a good place for them to go. He’s perfectly fine with things taking a turn towards the naughty side.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
